1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harvesting apparatus, and, more particularly, to such apparatus especially advantageous for use in harvesting leafy vegetables such as spinach, parsley, onion tops or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The harvesting of leafy vegetables has in the past, quite difficult, in that it was primarily performed by hand. For example, spinach and other leafy crops must, at the present time, be hand harvested from 40 inch wide beds which is not only arduous, but also a relatively expensive matter. The relatively narrow width of the bed required for hand harvesting has a further adverse effect in producing a correspondingly relatively low yield per square field unit. That is, by merely increasing the width of a planted bed, a corresponding increase in yield per acre can be achieved; however, to increase the bed width requires machine processing.